Damage
Base Types of Attacks in Dekaron There are 2 basic types of attack, physical and magical: Physical Physical attack is further divided into two sub-categories: Close-Range and Long-Range. Close-Range Close-Range is any damage that you do with your weapon by directly using your body. Most classes do exclusively close-range damage with their skills. All classes are capable of basic melee attacks, despite some being far less efficient than others. Long-Range Long-Range is a slightly more rare type of attack, involving ranged attacks as opposed to melee ones, such as shooting an arrow from a Bow. Magical Magical attack is any damage that you do with magic. mostly Magicians and Domination Summoners do this type of damage. These attacks generally involve using elements directly, in the Mage's case, or summoning creatures of a poison-based nature in the case of the Summoners. How Elements Work Beside Physical Damage, all classes in Dekaron (also some monsters), can do element based damage, added to its normal physical/magical dmg. For players, this can be accomplished either by wearing certain weapons/equipment on yourself that add extra element based damage, generally throughGems, to your attack, or by using element based skills (fire skills, poison skills etc.). There are 6 elements: -Fire -Ice -Lightning -Poison -Curse -Dark If you use items to increase your element based damage,they will add extra element damage of that type to your regular damage. If your character uses element based skills (for example Domination Summoner skills doing only Poison damage), the additional damage of same element that you get from items will be added directly to your skill damage. For example, imagine this scenario: you are wearing a ring on you that adds +20 poison damage and a weapon with an Options that adds +80 poison damage. Using those accessories, you attack an enemy with a poison skill that does 500 damage. This means you will do 500 poison damage + 40 poison damage from ring + 60 poison damage from weapon. If your enemy has 0% resistance to all those elements, outcome damage will be 600 elemental damage. On the other hand, using an ice skill that does same 500 damage, your accessories won't add on it because its not same element, so outcome damage will be just 500 ice damage from your skill. If you use a normal attack and lets say you do 200 physical damage with your normal attack poison damage will add on that physical attack and your outcome damage will be 200 physical damage +80 poison damage from weapon +20 poison damage from ring, doing 300 damage. -*NOTE*- Real damage in-game isn't so easy to calculate, because: *You naturally have a fluctuation of damage between two values, which are shown on your Status Screen. *Beside elemental damage, you also do magical/physical damage added based on your magic/physical attack. These values vary a lot based on your equipment's Fortification Level, accessories, the fortification of said accessories, options on your Weapons/Armor, and Stat Point placement. *Some monsters have defense and elemental resistances, just as characters do, which lowers their damage taken. For these reasons, damage you do on your enemies will never be consistent in every encounter.